


Киномания

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn





	Киномания

Сознание возвращалось неохотно, будто намекая, что реальность ему не понравится. Когда Дино наконец приоткрыл глаза, перед ним была небольшая комната, до белизны затянутая пленкой. Он не смог ни пошевелиться, ни повернуть голову, но кляпа не было: значит, похититель был не прочь поговорить.

\- Добрый вечер, - начал он для пробы. Ни ответа, ни удара не последовало, но Дино чувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть, поэтому не стал пытаться освободиться. Вместо этого он осмотрел видимую часть комнаты – под слоями пленки смутно виднелись очертания стандартной гостиничной мебели, в его номере была такая же. Похоже, он все еще в отеле и это плохо: зная их планы на ночь, Ромарио не появится до утра, а Мукуро не застав его может и не начать поиски, его действия всегда было сложно предсказывать. Дино вздохнул.

\- Чем-то огорчены, мистер Броуди? – наконец прозвучал голос похитителя. Дино мог бы расслабиться, услышав поддельное имя, но не стал. С его везением обольщаться не стоило, вряд ли он попал сюда по ошибке или ради обычного выкупа. Он попробовал пожать плечами, но связали его на совесть, так что получилось лишь пошелестеть путами.  
\- Вы испортили мне свидание, - пожаловался он наконец. Ситуация была хуже некуда, но чувство опасности никак не приходило, словно он все еще находился под наркозом. Может быть та дрянь, которой его вырубили, еще действовала.  
\- Какая жалость, - издевательски потянул похититель, подходя ближе. Дино на живот шлепнулся его бумажник, поблескивая пустыми отделениями для карточек. Обложка неприятно холодила кожу и Дино только сейчас ощутил, что полностью раздет. Скосив глаза, он увидел справа свою одежду, грудой сваленную на стул. Похититель заметил его взгляд и хмыкнул, медленно проводя рукой по животу Дино, чтобы забрать бумажник. Пальцы у него были теплые и сухие, но Дино все равно дернулся, как от холода. Похититель не обратил внимания.  
\- Никаких фотографий, никаких визиток, чистая телефонная книга… Даже список вызовов пустой. – Он наклонился, обдавая теплым запахом мятной жвачки. – Вы как будто готовились к похищению, мистер Каваллоне.  
\- Я всегда к нему готов, - вздохнул Дино, игнорируя свою фамилию. Это было не так уж важно. – Вы только в этом году шестой похититель. Так проще.  
\- Для торгового магната у вас очень насыщенная жизнь, - оценил похититель. – Не думали сменить свою охрану?  
Обсуждать сейчас вопросы безопасности Дино не собирался, решив вместо этого рискнуть и перевести разговор на настоящий момент.  
\- Никакая охрана не поможет, если кто-то всерьез решился поиграть в Декстера. – Он наконец вспомнил где видел похожую сцену и почему происходящее кажется ему не совсем реальным.  
\- Не думал, что у вас хватает время на сериалы, - удивился похититель, удаляясь от стола.  
\- Я много летаю, смотрю в дороге - охотно пояснил Дино. Если это поможет потянуть время, он был готов пересказать все фильмы, что посмотрел за последний год.

Но, похоже, у похитителя были другие планы, или он разозлился, что его поймали на подражательстве. Когда он, вернувшись, впервые показался Дино на глаза, то на нем была пластиковая маска, полностью закрывающая лицо. От бликов отраженного от блестящих стен света у Дино заболели глаза. Лица похитителя он, конечно, не рассмотрел, да и не слишком старался.  
\- Кажется, мы закончили с разговорами, - попытался он улыбнуться. Человек в маске молча поднял руку с пилой и нажал на кнопку пуска. Дино в жизни не слышал более гадкого звука. – Вы даже не расскажете за что собираетесь меня так жестоко убить?  
\- Я уверен, вы сами знаете, что заслуживаете этого, - проговорил похититель, примериваясь пилой к его шее.

Разумеется, Мукуро не мог не появиться именно сейчас.  
\- Синьор Каваллоне, может, и знает, - лениво проговорил он, отделяясь от распахнутой настежь двери, - А вот я бы не отказался послушать. Хотя, после шестого проваленного свидания я почти готов стать на вашу сторону. С другим мужчиной в соседнем номере, Дино, как ты мог?!  
Он драматически вытянул руку, указывая на гору снятой одежды. Естественно, она в ту же секунду развалилась, оставив на стуле только боксеры с рисунком из мелких черепашек. Мукуро с видимым трудом сдержал смешок, придерживаясь роли.  
Похититель, однако, не стал ждать пока Мукуро окончательно примет его сторону, а мгновенно метнул в него ножом. Нож попал в глазницу и застрял, а Мукуро улыбнулся шире и достал трезубец. Дино закрыл глаза: похититель ему не нравился, но то, что с ним сделает Мукуро, могло лишить сна на несколько недель.

Когда крики стихли, Мукуро похлопал его по щеке.  
\- Проснись, прекрасный принц, я убил твоего дракона.  
\- Значит, полкоролевства мне не видать? – огорчился Дино.  
\- Я поделюсь с тобой своей половиной, - пообещал Мукуро, ковыряясь в поврежденной глазнице. Наконец он вытащил искусственный глаз с застрявшим ножом. Все вместе это смотрелось как жуткий леденец из “Ганнибала”. Дино твердо пообещал себе в будущем смотреть меньше триллеров и больше романтических комедий.  
\- Проклятье, - выругался Мукуро, глядя на испорченный протез. – Придется заказывать у И-Пин новый, а она рисует только комплектами. Буду месяц ходить как придурок.  
\- Почему ты не носишь другие глаза, если у тебя полно старых комплектов? – спросил Дино. Мукуро посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
\- Потому что мне нравится цифра один. Мне иногда кажется, что И-Пин специально подсовывает мне остальные цифры, чтобы я сдался и попробовал что-то новое.  
\- Может, ты так и сделаешь? – с надеждой спросил Дино. Лично он любил Мукуро в любом виде, но когда тот вбивал себе в голову, что по-дурацки смотрится без любимого протеза, рядом с ним становилось невыносимо.  
\- Может, ты тогда так и будешь ходить голый и завернутый в пищевую пленку? – огрызнулся Мукуро. – Хотя, если подумать, то смотрится эротично.  
Он переместился к ногам Дино, с неприкрытым удовольствием разглядывая его единственным глазом. От одного этого Дино почувствовал, как кровь приливает к коже.  
\- Надо же, - хрипло сказал Мукуро, двигаясь и ведя рукой по поверхности стола. – Твой похититель плохо дрался, но с чувством прекрасного был в ладах. Он остановился рядом с головой Дино и погладил его по волосам, разделяя пряди пальцами. Дино попробовал выгнуть голову под лаской, но снова не смог пошевелиться.

\- Ты не мог бы меня освободить? – наконец спросил он, заметив, что Мукуро не торопится разрезать путы.  
\- Мог бы, - ответит тот, не двигаясь с места. – Но ты не пришел на свидание, а я спас тебя от убийцы. Значит, мне положена компенсация и награда.  
Он снял перчатку и с предвкушающей улыбкой провел ладонью по животу Дино, стирая холодный след прошлого прикосновения. Перед тем, как дыхание совсем сбилось, Дино успел прошептать извинение, потом Мукуро надрезал пленку в нужных местах и им обоим стало не до слов.


End file.
